Amor Inmortal
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Hace casi un siglo atrás Carlisle, convirtió a Rosalie para que sea la pareja de Edward… quienes decidieron estar juntos para contentar a su padre vampiro. Todo marchaba bien hasta que deciden mudarse de Londres a Forks, Washington; un pueblito lluvioso de los Estados Unidos. Allí Edward y Rosalie ingresan al instituto donde a una aparece una vieja conocida de Edward...
1. Un amor inmortal

**_**Sinopsis**_**

**_**Hace casi un siglo atrás Carlisle, convirtió a Rosalie para que sea la pareja de Edward… al principio ambos se detestaban, pero decidieron estar juntos para contentar a su padre vampiro. Todo marchaba bien hasta que deciden mudarse de Londres a Forks, Washington; un pueblito lluvioso de los Estados Unidos. Allí Edward y Rosalie ingresan al instituto donde conocen a las hermanas Swan: Alice y Bella, y a los novios de estas, los hermanos McCartney: Jasper y Emmett.**_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGO<strong>.

Hace poco más de 300 años atrás Edward Anthony Masen estaba de novio en su juventud con Marie Coleman, una chica con la que estudiaba.

_Tantas caras, tantas voces a través del tiempo,__  
><em>_y de la inmensa obscuridad, vengo saliendo lento…_

Ella tenía el cabello y ojos castaños. Era delgada y de contextura pequeña, con una piel blanca, aunque intentaba tomar sol, jamás se tostaba. Juntos, eran muy felices. Hasta que la madre de él cayó enferma y enfermando a su único hijo.

_Un pasado que el presente me causa agonía,__  
><em>_tratando de escaparme siempre, y ver que no hay salida… _

Elizabeth conoció a un doctor que podía salvar a su hijo, aunque este perdiese su alma.

_Es algo ilógico,__  
><em>_de pasar y correr, los siglos y los días,__  
><em>_el pacto de poder y sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,__  
><em>_y me hace regresar a ti desde la sombra…_

Marie y Edward se separaron, él había muerto. O eso le había hecho creer a todos.

_Me amarás, te amaré__  
><em>_porque vengo lo sé, desde mas allá de los tiempos,__  
><em>_de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,__  
><em>_queriéndote amar... _

Marie vivió una larga vida sin él a su lado, pero ella no había ni un solo día en que no recordara a su viejo amor; al único hombre que amo, hasta el día de su muerte.

_Mi cuerpo no muere__  
><em>_mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar,__  
><em>_un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte__  
><em>_se que no es normal, un amor inmortal__…_

Edward cuido a Marie en secreto hasta último momento. Tiempo después de su partida se marcharon de Chicago a vivir a Rochester, donde Carlisle, padre vampiro de Edward encontró a punto de morir a una joven hermosa, la criatura más perfecta que vio en todos sus milenios de vida. Carlisle se acordó de su hijo y de su sufrimiento. Decidió que aquella mujer iba a ser para Edward…

Rosalie, se llama la que fue destinada a ser la compañera del joven vampiro. Carlisle jamás imagino que solo enfrente de él fingían llevarse bien, y que cuando estaban solo se ignoraban.

300 años después, deciden cambiar de sitio. De Londres se marchan a Forks, donde Edward conoce a Bella. O mejor dicho, donde Edward vuelve a reencontrarse con Marie…

_He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte,__  
><em>_tan solo con la convicción, de poder entregarme…_

Ya nada era como antes, él está casado con Rosalie, su compañera. Y Marie, o Bella esta de novia con Emmett, otro humano, uno como ella.

_Que me toca combatir con este sentimiento,__  
><em>_que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo__…_

Él siente que la vida la dio otra oportunidad junto a Marie, pero a su vez no quiere defraudar a su padre.

_Vivo en la realidad,__  
><em>_de pasar y correr los siglos y los días,__  
><em>_el pacto de poder y sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,__  
><em>_y me hace regresar a ti, desde la sombra…_

Bella, vivía una vida feliz junto a su padre, sus amigos y su atento novio. Pero ve que la que creía ser no era; que su vida no era perfecta como tanto creía.

_Me amarás, te amaré__  
><em>_porque vengo lo sé, desde mas allá de los tiempos,__  
><em>_de un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,__  
><em>_queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere__  
><em>_mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar,__  
><em>_un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte__  
><em>_se que no es normal, un amor inmortal__  
><em>_**un amor inmortal**__**…**_


	2. Compañeros de toda la eternidad

**CAPÍTULO 1 : TU COMPAÑERA PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD. **

Después de pasar un largo tiempo en Londres, el clan Cullen compuesto momentáneamente por Carlisle y su esposa Esme y su reciente hijo adoptivo Edward deciden mudarse a Rochester, New York. Donde en el hospital de allí Carlisle iba a trabajar.

Luego de tres años allí, se conocían a todos los habitantes del sitio; la gran mayoría de ellos eran personas frías y calculadoras ambiciosas de poder y dinero. Entre todos resaltaba la familia King y único heredero, Royce II. Prometido de la joven y bella Rosalie Hale. Los Hale eran una familia de clase media siempre con la codicia de escalar más alto en la esfera social, el patriarca de los Hale trabajaba en el banco que poseían los King y así es que se conocieron sus hijos.

Una noche fría de invierno, Carlisle se vio obligado a quedarse más tiempo de lo usual trabajando en el hospital por lo cual iba a llegar más tarde al hogar que compartía con Esme y Edward.

Había conocido a su esposa, cuando esta intentaba suicidarse tras la pérdida de su único bebé. De un primer momento se volvieron inseparables. En cambio Edward, bueno, él era otra historia. Cuando Carlisle y su mujer se hallaban en Chicago una espantosa epidemia de gripe española ataco a la ciudad causando miles de muertos, entre ellos los padres de Edward. Primero fue su padre también llamado Edward, cuando Elizabeth, su madre supo que les esperaba el mismo fin le suplico a Carlisle que salvara a su único hijo. Y así lo hizo. Aunque al principio Edward le costó asumir lo que era con el tiempo pareció adaptarse a la vida de sus nuevos padres adoptivos. Pero Carlisle sentía que algo le faltaba, veía tan vacio a su hijo.

Esa noche fría cuando salió del hospital encontró a la joven hija de los Hale agonizando de dolor, a punto de una muerte segura. Carlisle no pudo dejarla así e hizo lo único que podía, convertirla. Transformarla con el egoísta fin de que sea la compañera de Edward, su pareja para toda la eternidad.

Cuando la llevo a la casa mientras ocurría el cambio y su esposa e hijo los recibieron, noto las actitudes de cada uno. Esme sonriente y complacida de tener otra hija, pero lo que más le importaba respecto a este asunto a Carlisle era la opinión de su hijo adoptivo; quien como tantas otras veces se mostraba distante y carente de emoción alguna.

- ¿En serio Carlisle? – arque una ceja Edward hablando por primera vez. - ¿Traes aquí a la niña mimada de los Hale? Toda la ciudad va a enterarse de esto, ella – dijo señalándola mientras la susodicha se retorcía de dolor – no va a pasar desapercibida.

- Es realmente hermosa, mas aun para ser humana. He oído hablar de ella, pero jamás imagine que se quedaban cortos cuando la describían. Es sencillamente perfecta – Esme hizo oído sordos a su hijo y concentrando toda su atención a Rosalie.

- Es sencillamente petulante – siguió Edward.

- Ya basta Edward. No la conoces, no sabes como es. Solo te dejas llevar por los cotilleos. – Lo reto su padre posicionándose al lado de la joven – Ya Rosalie, tranquila. Dentro de poco todo el dolor se ira y nunca mas sufrirás.

- Basta con verla para saber cómo es – escupió Edward.

Esme lo miro desaprobatoriamente y él salió corriendo, necesitaba alimentarse.

Y así pasaban los días, Esme cuidando y estando al lado de la que iba a ser su nueva hija, Carlisle yendo del hospital a la casa y Edward ignorando toda la situación; hasta que por fin el dolor de Rosalie fue cesando.

- Edward – lo llamo mentalmente su padre. Él comprendió que llego la hora de hablar con Carlisle; ya había oído sus pensamientos y aunque no le gustasen no podría ignorarlo eternamente.

- ¿Por qué creíste que necesitaba una pareja?- fue lo primero que dijo Edward cuando llego frente al doctor Cullen.

- Porque sé que es así. Y ella es perfecta para ocupar ese rol. – Edward no respondió nada, no quería segur hablando del asunto.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Una vez que ella despierte no podemos seguir quedándonos aquí. – cambio de tema su hijo.

- Lo sé, vamos a volver un tiempo a Forks. – Edward asintió, en realidad él nunca había estado en ese lluvioso pueblo; pero si Esme y Carlisle y le habían contado.

Carlisle tenia los planes de viaje armados en su cabeza, primero se marcharían a Forks, luego a Denali, y luego volverían al pueblo natal de Edward para continuar con Londres; ya sabía los pasos de sus próximos años.

- Carlisle, Rose está despertando – Edward y él fueron hasta donde se encontraban Esme y la neófita. Edward ni siquiera se molesto en escuchar sus pensamientos cuando lo primero que hizo Rosalie fue ir frente al espejo y halagarse a sí misma en voz alta. Él resoplo y salió de allí, dejando a Carlisle explicarle todo a Rosalie. A pedido de esta última, el jefe de los Cullen acepto quedarse un mes más allí en Rochester haciéndole prometer que no iba a dejar que la reconozcan.

Cuando se acabo el tiempo en Rochester los 4 integrantes del clan se instalaron en Forks, y se toparon con la sorpresa de una manada de licántropos. Con los que Carlisle hizo un trato con Taha Aki, el jefe de la tribu para poder vivir en paz.

Una vez estando allí Rosalie intentaba por todos los medios acercarse a Edward, pero él la evitaba y huía de ella. Todavía no había decidido que hacer, a Carlisle se lo debía todo; como mínimo debería obedecerle y aceptar la compañera que le eligió. Aunque sea una superficial y soberbia vampira.

Edward, resolvió que lo primero que debía hacer era indagar en los pensamientos de la petulante Hale cuando ella estaba fuera de su cascaron de cristal. Y eso mismo hizo. Una tarde de invierno, donde el clima estaba lluvioso y húmedo; se concentro en Rosalie, ella estaba en su dormitorio observando por la ventana la lluvia caer y recordando Rochester, su familia, su prometido, sus últimos momentos como humana. Edward por primera vez de que había sido convertido sintió una emoción humana, aflicción. Sentía tristeza por los últimos momentos de Rosalie. Nadie se merecía pasar por aquello, ni ella; quien al fin y al cabo solo era una víctima de aquella sociedad.

Cada pensamiento que Rosalie tenía, Edward lo leía, así conocerla mejor. Ella comenzó a recordar cómo fue que comenzó el fin de su existencia humana.

Rosalie fue un día a un almuerzo con su padre, donde se hallaban todos los empleados y dueños del banco donde este trabajaba. Ella no le prestó mucha atención a Royce, pero esa noche le envió la primera rosa. Durante los dos cortos meses que duró el noviazgo, Rosalie y Royce salieron y él le enviaba montones de rosas y flores. Royce solo bebía chanpagne en los brindis de las fiestas, pero en realidad le gustaban las bebidas más fuertes. A los dos meses de conocerse, Rosalie y Royce se comprometieron. Rosalie estaba feliz, pues ahora ya no estaba celosa de su amiga, Vera, la cual estaba casada y tenía un hijo hermoso, lo cual la hacía enojar. Al poco tiempo, Rosalie descubrió que Royce no la amaba de la misma forma que Vera era amada por su marido, por lo que volvió a sentir celos. Tras una visita a la casa de Vera, Rosalie descubrió que Vera era mucho más querida y tenía mejor suerte que ella, pero descartó el pensamiento al ver a Royce como su príncipe que la convertiría en reina.

Al volver desde la casa de Vera, Rosalie caminó por la calle y se encontró con Royce y cuatro amigos. Estaban totalmente borrachos. Royce presumió de la belleza de Rosalie de forma desagradable, como sí se tratara de un objeto de su propiedad; en respuesta a una pregunta que hizo un amigo de él sobre la belleza de su novia, uno de sus amigos dijo entre risas: "Es difícil decirlo... Está totalmente tapada". Entonces Royce exclamó: "¡Muéstrale tú aspecto, Rose!" y acto seguido le desgarró la chaqueta para mostrar parte del cuerpo de Rosalie a sus amigos; también le arrancó el sombrero haciéndola quejarse de dolor ya que estaba sujeto con alfileres a su cabello, mientras los hombres gozaban con su dolor. Luego de una discusión con Royce y sus amigos, estos atacaron a Rosalie y la violaron. Royce la dio por muerta y se marchó con sus amigos, diciendo que no podía esperar a hasta la boda para tener sexo con Rosalie.

Carlisle Cullen, allí presente, encontró a Rosalie y la convirtió en vampiro. Ella decidió cobrar venganza.

Rosalie mató a los cuatro amigos de Royce y lo dejó para el final, con intención de darle miedo. Royce, sabiendo que su fin estaba cerca, se encerró en una habitación sin ventanas y puerta blindada, custodiada por dos guardaespaldas armados. Rosalie mató a los guardias y entró en la habitación, llevaba puesto un vestido de novia para aterrar aún más a Royce. Este chilló al verla pero no pudo escapar. Rosalie ató a Royce a una cama y lo torturó durante toda la noche, haciéndolo sufrir hasta el último momento y sin beber su sangre (pues no quería tener nada de Royce ni de sus amigos dentro). Royce murió debido a la tortura.

Rosalie pensaba todo una y otra vez, y por primera vez en toda su existencia descubrió algo que antes había pasado por alto, su belleza. Su belleza, de lo que tanto se había jactado siempre, eso era lo que la había llevado a su perdición, lo que indirectamente la había convertido en el monstruo que era ahora.

Edward sonrió a media, ella pensaba como él en respecto al alma. Ellos la habían perdido.

Esa noche Carlisle y Esme les anunciaron a sus hijos adoptivos que iban a salir a cazar juntos; Esme les guiño un ojo a sus hijos y salieron de allí; dejando a Rosalie y Edward solos, ella rodo los ojos y en un pestañar de ojos estuvo en su dormitorio; Edward la imito y se fue a la suya.

Rosalie sabía que esta era su oportunidad, se alisto y se dirigió al dormitorio de Edward. Él estaba tan concentrado en su música que no escucho cuando Rosalie se adentro en su habitación.

Giro para mirarla y ella estaba solo vestida con una bata. Leyó los pensamientos de ella.

- ¿Sabes que te odio Edward Cullen? ¿Y qué te odio porque fui destinada a ser tu pareja y tú ni siquiera volteas a verme? – cuando ella termino de decir eso se quito la bata quedando completamente desnuda frente a él.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Rosalie? Tu realmente me detestas – siseo él.

- Por lo mismo que tú Edward- dijo ella colocándose a centímetros de él y provocándolo. – Para hacer felices a Esme y Carlisle – Edward no espero una palabra más y ataco la boca de la soberbia vampira.

Ellos habían tomado su decisión, iban a ser compañeros de la eternidad…

* * *

><p><em>AVISO: Voy a actualizar esta historia todos los viernes; el día de hoy hice una pequeña excepción ;) <em>

_(Estaba muy ansiosa en subir este primer capitulo) _

_Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews, son un gran aporte para mi . _


	3. Una boda sin sentimientos

**CAPÍTULO 2 : UNA BODA SIN SENTIMIENTOS**

Primero estuvieron en Forks, luego en Denali y finalmente se quedaron en Chicago, el pueblo natal de Edward donde decidieron que sea la boda. Ya estaba todo listo, el banquete para los invitados quienes eran amigos de Carlisle y la familia de los Denali, muy unidos a los Cullen.

- Hija, estas preciosa – Esme terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles de la novia con ayuda de Tanya y Carmen Denali.

- Rose, eres la novia más hermosa que alguna vez se haya casado – la halago Tanya, ellas eran muy amigas junto con Kate. En cambio con Irina, la más pequeña del clan, siempre hubo celos y envidia; pero intentaban llevarse bien.

- Muchas gracias, ahora solo estoy muy nerviosa – Rosalie había soñado casarse desde que era muy niña. Pero sus sueños nunca más iban a poder cumplirse.

Ella deseaba casarse y tener hijos, una gran familia. Soñaba con que su marido llegara de trabajar por la tarde y ella le tendría la cena lista y cenarían juntos a sus hijos. Soñaba con su panza de embarazada, y con un bebé en brazos. Soñaba con un marido que la amara y envejeciera a su lado.

Pero nada de eso iba a poder ser. Edward no la amaba, él no iba a envejecer jamás. Ellos no iban a poder tener hijos, y tampoco ella iba a poder tenerle la cena lista.

Si Rosalie hubiera podido llorar, en este momento seguro lloraría. Ella le debía su existencia a Carlisle, y ella sabía que él la había salvado solo para que sea la compañera de Edward. Rosalie hacia esto por agradecimiento a Carlisle, y sabía que Edward también; ella no iba a pretender fingir que se amaban, porque no era cierto; y jamás iba a poder amar a aquel vampiro frio y distante.

- Ya es la hora hija – le sonrió Esme, ella al igual que su esposo estaban muy emocionados por la boda; estaban tan sumidos en su propia alegría que no veían que Edward y Rosalie ni siquiera se toleraban.

Rosalie suspiro y salió afuera donde Carlisle la estaba esperando para acompañarla al altar.

Caminaron a paso lento pero firme, cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Edward, Carlisle le dio la mano de la joven y se colocó hacia un costado.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, pero realmente ningunos de los novios le prestaba la debida atención.

- Yo, Edward Cullen, me entrego a ti Rosalie Hale, para acompañarte en las buenas y en las malas, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta el fin de mi existencia.

- Yo, Rosalie Hale me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Yo quiero ser tu compañera y que tú seas mi compañero todos los días de mi vida.

Cualquiera diría que eran una hermosa pareja de enamorados casándose, la verdad era distinta, eran una pareja de odiosos vampiros que contraían matrimonio para contentar a sus padres.

El sacerdote dio las ultimas bendiciones y dijo la última frase – ahora puedes besar a la novia – Edward así lo hizo.

El banquete que sirvieron después se les hizo eterno, aun para ellos que la eternidad era nada de tiempo.

Rosalie estaba hablando con algunos invitados de su padre, mayormente colegas.

- Me di cuenta que no ha probado bocado alguna, ¿te encuentras bien querida? – inquirió una señora que era la esposa de uno de los médicos que actualmente trabajaba con Carlisle en Chicago.

- Oh, sí. Los nervios, no me dejan comer. Cuando pase esto ya comeré algo – le sonrió Rosalie.

Edward quien estaba del otro lado de la sala se acerco hasta su nueva esposa cuando vio que la mujer no deja de llenarla de preguntas con respecto a porque su familia no comía o porque sus padres parecían tan jóvenes. Él llego por detrás de donde estaba Rose y la abrazo por la cintura y le beso la cabeza suavemente.

- Son una pareja encantadora. – halago la mujer.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Sanders. – Sonrió Edward - ¿Me disculpa si me llevo a mi esposa? –

- Claro, querido. Más tarde seguiremos hablando – la mujer se retiro hacia su mano dejando a la pareja a solas.

- Dios mío, esa mujer tiene alma de detective – hablo Rosalie bajo sabiendo que Edward igualmente la escuchaba.

- Piensa que pertenecemos a una secta y seguimos una dieta estricta y por eso Carlisle y Esme se mantienen jóvenes. – le conto Edward leyendo los pensamientos de la mujer del doctor Sanders.

- Wow, que… conclusión – Rosalie se dio cuenta que aun seguía en brazos de Edward por lo que sutilmente se alejo unos pasos, cuando él se dio cuenta frunció el ceño.

- Voy advertirles a Esme y Carlisle que finjan comer algo; tú también hazlo – le ordeno fríamente él antes de marcharse de su lado. El Edward simpático se había ido, solo duro unos minutos; pero no solo él tenía la culpa, su nueva esposa no colaboraba mucho tampoco.

Rosalie hizo lo que Edward sugirió, o más bien le ordeno y se acerco a la mesa de bocadillos y fingió comer uno.

- La comida esta deliciosa, y se ve que el pastel tiene buena pinta. No veo la hora de que lo corten – dijo irónicamente Kate llegando al lado de la novia quien se echo a reír por las ocurrencias de su amiga. Rose pocas veces reía, Tanya y Kate se ganaron el título de amigas logrando que esto ocurriese seguido cuando estaban juntas.

- Lo mande a hacer yo misma, exigiendo mis gustos preferidos; la mejor pastelería de la ciudad fue la encargada de hacerlo, créeme realmente es el mejor – ella le siguió la corriente.

- ¿Así que, tus gustos preferidos? – bromeo Kate.

- Ya sabes, de cuando era humana – susurro Rose pero claramente Kate llego a oírla, y al parecer, Edward también. Aunque este estaba en la otra punta de la sala.

-Tu esposo se ve como… enojado – Kate también estaba mirando hacia donde se encontraba Edward, que estaba junto a Carlisle y otros hombres; se lo veía tenso y molesto, como casi siempre en realidad.

- Siempre se ve así Kate, querida – dijo secamente Rosalie.

- Ustedes dos pareciera que se odian, cuando anunciaron el casamiento simplemente no podía creerlo. – Rosalie la observo por unos minutos, ella tampoco se creía ese matrimonio, y no entendía como Esme y Carlisle sí.

- Yo, quiero a Edward. Tal vez no parece porque no soy demostrativa ni de hacer público mis sentimientos, pero… lo quiero y estoy enamorada de él – Sabia que estaba mintiendo y sabia que Kate sabia que ella mentía, pero ambas fingieron que era todo cierto.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews son de gran apoyo para mi. <em>

_Como les dije voy a actualizar todos los viernes, en el próximo capitulo a pedido de soledadcullen voy a contar la historia de Edward y Marie. _

_Cualquier sugerencia haganmela saber, tomo todo un cuenta :) Saludos, y hasta la proxima. _


	4. Amarte toda la eternidad

**CAPÍTULO 3 : AMARTE EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD**

Hace 300 años atrás en Chicago, un matrimonio compuesto por Elizabeth y Edward Masen estaban en la espera de su primer y el que iba a ser único hijo. El 20 de junio, Elizabeth, dio a luz a un varón al que llamaron Edward Anthony, al igual que su padre. El tiempo pasaba y el niño iba creciendo feliz y rodeado del amor de su madre, quien consagraba toda su vida al cuidado de su único hijo.

Lo crio para ser un hombre de bien, caballero, educado, elegante, inteligente. Cuando su hijo fue creciendo conoció a una joven de su edad, Marie Coleman; quien era la hija del matrimonio amigo de sus padres. Él quedo deslumbrada por ella desde un primer momento, tenía el cabello largo castaño que caía en ondas por su fina espalda, y unos ojos chocolates que seducían a Edward. Al principio se hicieron grandes amigos, se confiaban todo y estaban el uno para el otro cuando se necesitaban; con el trascurrir del tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados y que no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

Su relación iba prosperando a medida que el tiempo pasaba, los padres de los jóvenes estaban muy felices de la relación que sostenían sus hijos. Ya iban a cumplir dos años desde que habían decidido comenzar una relación de noviazgo.

Edward ya tenía 17 años, y faltaban solo unos pocos meses para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad; él quería entrar en el ejército para convertirse en soldado, algo de lo que su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo pero solo quería que su hijo sea feliz y por eso aceptaba las decisiones de Edward; una noche después de la cena él fue junto a su madre.

- Siento que algo te inquieta, ¿quisieras preguntarme algo cariño? – Elizabeth se dio cuenta cuando su hijo entro en la misma habitación donde ella estaba limpiando el piano, como cada noche hacia.

-Como sabes en unos meses cumpliré la mayoría de edad y pienso alistarme en el ejército. Pero antes, hay algo que quiero hacer – su madre paro de limpiar el piano y se sentó enfrente de su hijo dándole a entender que prosiguiera hablando. – Quiero proponerle matrimonio a Marie.

- Me lo esperaba. De Hecho, es algo que sabía que ibas a hacer desde que naciste – su madre sonrió, ella siempre confiaba en su intuición. Sabía que tarde o temprano Edward y Marie iban a estar juntos.

- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? – Elizabeth se acerco para abrazar a su hijo.

- Hijo, decidas lo que decidas, hagas lo que hagas siempre voy a apoyarte en todos tus proyectos y decisiones. – Se abrazaron fuertemente, ellos no lo sabían aun pero esta iba a ser la última conversación que iban a tener. – Quiero darte algo.

Subieron hasta la habitación principal y Elizabeth comenzó a buscar algo en un cofre que tenía escondido entre sus ropas. Saco un anillo de diamantes muy precioso.

- Tu padre me lo obsequio cuando me propuso matrimonio. Pero ahora quiero que lo tengas tú y se lo regales a quien vaya a ser la mujer que te acompañe el resto de tu vida. –

- Muchas gracias madre. – Edward sabía que Marie era e iba ser siempre el amor de su vida.

Al día siguiente Edward quería planear algo especial para proponerle matrimonio a Marie, quería buscar un lugar único.

Él ya tenía todo listo para la gran propuesta cuando algo inesperado irrumpió sus propósitos. Una mañana temprano su padre cae internado donde a las horas muere repentinamente y a la misma tarde su madre se derrumba enferma en el hospital, a ambos los había atacado la epidemia de la gripe española.

- Gracias por estar estos momentos a mi lado Marie – su novia le había ido hacer compañía a Edward en su casa, ya que por la epidemia no podían estar en el hospital como Edward hubiese querido para acompañar a su madre.

- No tienes nada porque agradecerme, es mi deber. Siempre voy a estar acompañándote. – ella tomo la mano de él y entrelazo sus dedos.

Edward quedo pensativo unos minutos hubiera querido proponerle matrimonio en esos momentos, el anillo estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, podía sentirlo ahí. Pero no podía, su padre había muerto el día anterior y su madre estaba enferma en el hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. De repente él sintió como todo le daba vueltas y tenia calor, mucho calor.

- Marie, yo… te amo – es lo último que Edward pudo articular antes de desplomarse en el suelo frio de su casa.

- Edward… - el grito de Marie fue lo último que llego a escuchar, luego no sentía nada más.

Cuando Elizabeth se entero que a su único hijo también lo había atacado la gripe española, desespero. Sabía que a ella le queda poco tiempo de vida, podía sentirlo, podía sentir como su vida iba desapareciendo… y no quería el mismo destino para su hijo, no para él.

- Doctor, debo pedirle algo – le dijo al doctor Cullen en cuanto él llego para darle su medicina diaria.

- Dígame señora Masen – sonrió gentilmente él.

- Salve a mi hijo. Salve a Edward – él la miro sorprendido – sé que solo usted puede salvarlo.

Ella se quedo mirando fijamente a Carlisle, cuando él pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta que ya no había nada por hacer, Elizabeth había muerto pidiéndole que salvara a Edward… Carlisle supo que Elizabeth sabía lo que él era.

Carlisle cumplió con la última petición de Elizabeth, él salvo a su hijo convirtiéndolo en un vampiro. Edward descubrió que podía leer los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor, pero no podía acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, aunque para él no era vida, no. Él se sentía un monstruo desalmado, eso era lo que era.

No hubo día, tarde, noche en el que Edward no estuviera cerca de Marie; cuando su novia se entero de su supuesta muerte lloro desconsolada cada noche durante un año entero, no parecía recuperarse, Edward sufría al verla así, solo quería acercarse a ella y que todo volviera a ser como era pero eso ya no era posible, él no podía acercarse a ella, ya no más. Solo podía cuidarla en silencio y a la distancia. Con el correr de los años Marie conoció a un hombre con el que se caso y formo una familia, pero aun así ella recordaba a Edward todo los días de su vida, él leía sus pensamientos todo el tiempo y siempre pensaba en él, y eso lo conformaba de cierta forma, el saber que ella aun estando casada con un hombre al que en serio quería, solo seguía amando a Edward.

Cuando Marie ya tenía 70 años y vivió una larga vida junto a su marido, sus hijos y sus nietos falleció de muerte natural. Edward sufrió como nunca en su vida. Luego del entierro, sus familiares y amigos se retiraron del lugar, dándole paso a Edward para despedirse de una vez de su gran amor. Al llegar a la tumba de Marie él se inclino sobre una rodilla y tomo entre sus manos el anillo de su madre.

- Solo lamento no haber podido darte este anillo. Pero queda en mí el saber que voy amarte por el resto de la eternidad. – en menos de un suspiro Edward ya no estaba más. Corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta donde estaban Carlisle y Esme, sus padres adoptivos en su nueva no vida. Ya no quedaba más nada que hacer allí, un nuevo destino los esperaba, Rochester.

-O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O -O

- Siento que es muy injusto el saber que tú lees mis pensamientos y yo no puedo saber jamás que es lo que piensas – Rosalie, su nueva esposa interrumpió en la habitación que compartían. Edward, que tenía entre sus manos el anillo lo guardo rápidamente en su pantalón.

- Prometí no leer lo que piensas, así estamos de igual a igual – respondió fríamente él.

- ¿Cómo sé que no los lees? – cuestiono molesta ella, sabiendo que jamás estarían de igual a igual.

- No me interesa escuchar lo mucho que te agrada tu apariencia, o tus continuos pensamientos ególatras. – Rosalie estaba furiosa ante las palabras de su marido, quien estaba por salir a cazar – Además te lo prometí, soy tu esposo. Confía en mi Rosalie – él se marcho dejándola con la palabra en la boca y muy molesta.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Antes que nada me disculpo por no subir el capítulo el viernes, últimamente andaba escasa de imaginación. Prometo que este viernes actualizare como debe ser. <em>

_Acá esta la historia de la vida humana de Edward y su fallecimiento, espero que les guste. _

_Saben que cualquier idea, sugerencia no duden en hacérmela saber :)_

_Hasta el viernes n.n _


	5. Encontrar el equilibrio

**CAPÍTULO 4 : ENCONTRAR EL EQUILIBRIO **

- Estaba pensando y creo que deberíamos irnos de casa – le planteo Edward a su padre vampiro.

- ¿Tan pronto? Tan solo llevamos dos años aquí, creo que podemos pasar unos años mas pasando desapercibidos. – se extraño Carlisle.

- Oh, no me exprese bien – se corrigió él – lo que considero es que Rosalie y yo debemos irnos… sabes, para ser una pareja… normal. – Carlisle sonrió automáticamente.

- No sabes lo que me alegra el verte tan entusiasmado con tu matrimonio. – Edward fingió una corta sonrisa a medias.

Él estaba haciendo todo eso por ver contento a Esme y Carlisle, Edward sabía que ellos nunca iban a ser una pareja normal, ellos a diferencia del resto no tenían alma, eran unos monstruos. Lo que él quería era irse de casa de los Cullen porque a veces se dificultaban las discusiones con Rosalie y les costaba sostener la fachada de matrimonio feliz todo el tiempo, y al estar alejados cada uno podía ignorarse con total libertad.

Un mes después del planteamiento de Edward, el matrimonio ya estaba finalizando la mudanza. Rosalie había decidido que se muden a Alaska, junto a sus amigas Denali; él prefería irse a un sitio alejados de todos pero termino cediendo a la petición de su esposa y compro una casa a unos kilómetros del hogar encabezado por Tania.

- Estoy tan feliz de que se hayan mudado cerca de nosotros. Vamos a poder pasar mucho tiempo juntas. A no ser que tu esposo te acapare para él solo – Tania le guiño un ojo a su amiga sabiendo que Edward la escuchaba del otro lado del comedor, Rose fingió una risita incomoda.

- No lo creo, él no es… posesivo – dijo Rose, luego Kate se unió a ellas y estuvieron charlando por horas mientras Edward se había ido con Eleazar y Carmen de caza.

Ya en su nuevo hogar, desde que se habían casado Edward y Rosalie se quedaron a solas, sin nadie alrededor.

- Si lo sé, me pasa igual – rompió el silencio Edward leyendo los pensamientos de su mujer. Ella enarco una ceja pensando que él había prometido no leerle los pensamientos; él por primera vez le dio una sincera sonrisa torcida que, aunque Rose no iba a reconocerlo, la derritió. – Lo siento, solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo… solo te escucho.

- ¿Escuchas mis pensamientos ególatras? – Edward por segunda vez en menos de un minuto volvió a sonreír y esta vez no pudo evitar echarse a reír, era la primera vez que Edward reía, desde que Carlisle lo convirtió en vampiro él jamás volvió a reír ya ni él mismo recordaba su risa - ¿Qué te sucede? Aaaaug, ¿tanta gracia doy? – él, aun con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

- Recuerdo esa noche, te molesto más que te dijera que debes confiar en mí porque soy tu esposo a que te refregara en la cara que solo piensas en ti misma. – ella frunció el ceño recordando.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste? No sos mi esposo. – Edward se puso serio y la miro fijamente, examinándola y buscando el pensamiento que cruzaba por el momento de su mujer.

- Tu eres mi mujer Rosalie, así lo decidimos – dijo él entre dientes.

- Así lo decidió Carlisle – retruco ella.

- Que aun no hayamos consumado nuestro matrimonio no significa que no seamos una… pareja – Rosalie cambio el semblante y lo miro confundida. Edward suspiro y se paso las manos por el cabello desordenándolo aun más- mira, esto es confuso también para mí… Quiero que intentemos ser un matrimonio común, para nuestra raza por lo menos. Sé que toda tu vida deseaste casarte y tener una gran familia, te arrebataron todo de golpe pero yo no quiero quitarte también la posibilidad de un matrimonio feliz.

Por primera vez Rosalie bajo la guardia ante las palabras de su nuevo marido.

- ¿Cómo vamos a intentar siquiera ser una pareja cuando nosotros no podemos ni hablarnos sin pelear? – murmuro ella.

- Estamos hablando y no hemos peleado. Sé que si lo intentamos y cada uno pone un poco de esfuerzo lo lograremos – Rosalie lo abrazo tomando a Edward por sorpresa, después de unos segundo él reacciono y la rodeo con sus brazos, sintiendo por primera vez el perfume de Rosalie, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al encontrarlo exquisito.

- ¿Crees de en serio que esto puede funcionar? – Ella aun seguida envuelta en los brazos fríos de él – Yo soy tan soberbia y tu tan frio, eso hace que solo podamos odiarnos.

- Yo no te odio Rose – susurro él en el oído de su esposa – tu actitud solo me parece exasperante – ambos dieron una pequeña risa – considero que debemos cambiar eso. Yo prometo dejar de ser tan distante y frio, voy a acercarme a ti y confiarte mis cosas. – él sintió cuando ella sonrió en su pecho.

- Entonces yo prometo dejar de pensar lo guapa que soy y pensar más en los dos. – Y ante las nuevas promesas que se hicieron se fundieron en un largo beso.

Ellos comenzaron a llevarse mejor, mucho mejor. Con el pasar del tiempo comenzaron realmente a quererse, disfrutaban la compañía uno del otro. Unos años después decidieron volver a vivir junto a sus padres para estar junto a Esme mientras Carlisle trabajaba. Su matrimonio cada vez iba mejor, ahora estaban por mudarse todos a Londres, planeaban quedarse 5 años allí y luego ir a Forks.

- Adoro Londres, es todo tan nebloso. – Edward rio.

- ¿nebloso? – pregunto ironico él y ella sonrio.

- es una mezcla entre niebla y nubloso. – se dio de hombros Rosalie mientras se acomodaba en el avión junto a su marido.

- Esme y Carlisle son tus tíos, tus padres fallecieron hace un año. Tú tienes 17 años y estas en último año del instituto. Yo soy tu novio que vive junto a ustedes tengo 23 años y soy médico al igual que Carlisle, voy a trabajar junto a él en la clínica. – Edward, como cada vez que se mudaban, le contaba la historia que iban a decir esta vez.

- ¿23 años? – pregunto incrédula ella. - Vaya que te subiste años esta vez – rio.

- Estas saliendo con un hombre mayor. – Edward le siguió la corriente.

- Estoy saliendo con viejo aun mas mayor de lo que aparenta ser – se burlo ella.

Sin dudas, después de mucho tiempo ellos habían logrado llevarse bien y hacer feliz a sus padres. Pero principalmente, ser felices ellos. Se sentían aun vacios, incompletos; pero eran unidos y felices, y por ahora, solo eso bastaba.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa :) Como están? Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. <em>

_Quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios son de gran ayuda para mi. _

_En el próximo capitulo un poco de Londres y la vuelta a Forks n.n _

_Bueno, hasta la próxima. saludos :)_


	6. Regreso a Forks

**CAPÍTULO 5 : REGRESO A FORKS.**

Tres años ya había pasado desde que llegaron a Londres, al principio les costó acomodarse a la nueva rutina, pero con el tiempo todos habían logrado encontrar el ritmo.

Rosalie ya había terminado el instituto y estaba haciendo un curso de diseño de modas, sin dudas ella fue quien la tuvo más difícil, rodeada de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas no le hacían ninguna gracia. Mientras que su esposo estaba cómodo en su trabajo al lado de Carlisle, sin tener adolescentes merodeando cerca, aunque sí muchas enfermeras que se le hacían las coquetas; eso sí, antes de que conocieran a Rose, cuando la vieron, el autoestima de las enfermeras cayo por el suelo sabiendo que jamás podrían competir con su belleza.

- Creo que el próximo año ya deberíamos marcharnos, parezco más joven de los supuestos 42 años que tengo. – bromeo un poco Carlisle. La familia estaba sentada en los sillones del living, conversando de cosas triviales.

- ¿Y cuál será nuestro destino ahora? – inquirió Rosalie.

- Forks, es un pueblo nubloso de Washington. Hace unas semanas llamaron para ofrecerme el puesto de director del hospital, ya que el actual director ya está por jubilarse. – les comento Carlisle.

- Desde ya te digo que allí vas a fingir ser un estudiante de secundaria como yo – Rosalie señalo a Edward advirtiéndole, él sonrió.

- De acuerdo – ella le deposito un casto beso a su marido ante las sonrisas de sus padres.

- Entonces… esta vez podemos decir que Edward era mi hijo, y Rosalie tu hija; tanto tu como yo somos viudos y formamos nuestra pareja hace 3 años – propuso Esme y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Carlisle llamo a Forks para avisar que aceptaba el trabajo pero que recién iba a poder estar allí dentro de 6 meses. También se comunico con el instituto de allí para inscribir a sus hijos. Esme se encargo de contratar a un diseñador para que remodele la casa en la que siempre vivían cuando estaban en Forks.

Edward llevo nuevamente a su esposa a otra luna de miel a Francia en los meses anteriores a la nueva mudanza.

Los seis meses restantes pasaron bastante rápido para los Cullen. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en el avión rumbo a Forks.

- Siento que algo va a suceder – Edward miro a su esposa y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

- ¿algo así como un presentimiento? – ella rodo los ojos.

- no te burles. Es serio. – Rosalie estaba molesta.

Una vez que aterrizaron en el aeropuerto los esperaba el arquitecto y el diseñador para llevarlos hasta la casa.

Esme quedo muy satisfecha de cómo había quedado su hogar, porque a pesar de siempre ir saltando de lugar en lugar, ella sentía a esa como su casa, su verdadero hogar.

Edward en un parpadeo acomodo sus cosas y la de su mujer en la habitación que antes había sido la suya únicamente.

- ¿Te molesta que irrumpa en tu sitio? Si quieres podemos acomodarnos en el que era mi cuarto y dejamos este para tus cosas – él sonrió a su esposa y negó con la cabeza al acercarse a ella y tomarla por la cintura.

- Cuando me case acepte compartir todas mis cosas contigo – ella sonrió y puso en puntitas de pie para estar a la altura de Edward y darle un beso.

- Hijos, siento interrumpir pero me llamaron del hospital para ver si puedo ir ahora mismo. Esme quiere salir a cazar, ¿podrían acompañarla? – les pidió Carlisle.

- oh, claro. No te preocupes padre. Enseguida vamos con ella – hablo Rosalie, el vampiro mayor sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir.

Se subió en su mercedes benz y en breve estuvo en el hospital. Allí le dijeron que había llegado una chica con fuertes dolores de cabeza y en los estudios no salía nada, y todos los médicos de lugar estaban preocupados.

El jefe de neurología lo acompaño hasta la sala donde se encontraba la paciente.

Al llegar vio a una joven muchacha muy pálida y con una gran mueca de dolor en la cama central de la habitación, a un lado había otra chica muy parecida a la paciente y otros dos muchachos de sus mismas edades. Al otro lado en cambio había un hombre adulto vestido con uniforme de policía.

- Doctor Cullen, él es el jefe de policías de aquí, Charlie Swan y la que se encuentra enferma es su hija Alice.

- Un gusto – estrecho la mano del policía. - ¿Podrían esperar afuera? – pregunto amablemente Carlisle y todos fueron saliendo hasta que solo quedo la otra joven que estrechaba fuerte su mano con la de Alice.

- Todo va a estar bien Ali, el doctor Cullen te sanara – le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

- Alice al parecer tienes mucha gente que te quiere – comento el vampiro controlando la presión de la paciente.

- Oh si, y son todos los que quiero. La ultima en salir es mi melliza, Bella – el doctor siguió tomándole el pulso y tomándole la temperatura. Alice, a quien le gustaba mucha hablar, le contaba cosas triviales de su vida mientras Carlisle hacia su trabajo.

Después de dos horas, y de que Carlisle le receto unas pastillas ella mejoro y fue dada de alta, se marcho del hospital en el auto de su novio, Jasper. Ya que Charlie tenía guardia en la comisaria y su hermana iba en el jeep de su novio, Emmett.

Bella sentía que conocía a Carlisle de algún lado, que lo había visto antes pero no lograba recordar de donde. Pero mientras viajaba junto a su novio en camino a su casa sentía que algo estaba por cambiar, se aproximaba algo nuevo… o viejo, se cuestiono. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa, como estan? Un nuevo viernes, un nuevo capítulo :)<em>

_Ya están en Forks, y ya aparecieron los demás w.w_

_En el próximo capitulo ya se conocen e.e _

_Gracias y mil gracias por sus reviews, son el apoyo para que continué la historia. _

_Bueno, hasta el siguiente viernes. saludos :D_


	7. Aquel chico de los hoyuelos lindos

**CAPÍTULO 6 : AQUEL CHICO DE LOS HOYUELOS**

Rosalie y Edward estaban alistándose para ir a su primer día de instituto en Forks, una rutina a la cual ya estaban acostumbrados. Esta vez Rosalie iba a ser Cullen y Edward Platt, iba a ser la primera vez que Edward utilizaba ese apellido, normalmente utilizaba el suyo, Masen seguido por el clásico Cullen, sin embargo no se opuso a llevar por una vez el apellido de Esme.

- Estoy pensando que es algo muy retorcido esto. – Edward miro a su esposa extrañado.

- Fingiremos que somos hermanastros que se enamoraron – él hecho una carcajada.

- Es como en los cuentos – ella rodo los ojos.

- ¿Vamos a volver a casarnos cierto? – Rosalie amaba las bodas, cada vez que iniciaban de nuevo en una nueva ciudad obligaba a Edward a volver contraer matrimonio, ya se habían casado unas 7 veces.

- Claro, apenas nos graduemos – ella sonrió satisfecha y le dio un rápido y corto beso en los labios a su marido. - ¿Sigues teniendo ese presentimiento? – le inquirió él, Rosalie solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza antes de darse un último vistazo en el espejo y bajar las escaleras a paso humano.

Se despidieron de su madre vampírica y en el volvo de Edward se dirigieron hasta el instituto de Forks.

- Estoy nerviosa por nuestro primer día. Me siento como una colegiala – ironizo Rosalie mientras su esposo estacionaba el auto.

- Tranquila hermanita, estoy a tu lado – se rieron y Edward salió de su volvo hasta llegar a la puerta de copiloto para abrirle la puerta y ayudar a bajar a Rose.

- Todos nos miran – hablo muy bajo Rosalie sabiendo que solo Edward podría escucharla.

- Se están cuestionando quienes somos, que somos entre nosotros, de donde vinimos. Están deslumbrados por nuestras bellezas. Sabes, lo típico – resumió Edward.

- Si fueras humano posiblemente tuvieras migrañas todo el tiempo, siempre escuchando vececillas en tu cabeza – se burlo Rosalie mientras sonreía alegremente y cogía del brazo a Edward para encaminarse hasta la recepción del instituto.

Allí les dieron los horarios, para su desgracia no compartían muchas clases, solo alguna que otra como matemáticas e historia. Rosalie hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras se despedía momentáneamente de Edward quien ahora tenía que dirigirse a clases de música avanzada.

Miro su cronograma de clases y frunció el ceño, la primera clase que tenía era deportes. Rosalie detestaba esa clase, tenía más fuerza, más agilidad y más velocidad que cualquier humano tenía que fingir ser una alumna superficial que no quería sudar la gota gorda. Ella acepta que era superficial, le gustaba lucirse y destacarse, pero no debía, iba a parecer muy sospechoso.

Reviso una vez el mapa de la escuela y le basto para memorizarse todo. Se dirigió a paso seguro hasta el gimnasio en busca de su locker para cambiarse por una ropa más deportiva. Mientras caminaba notaba como sus compañeras la veían con envidia, normal, Rosalie ya estaba acostumbrada. No tardo en encontrar su casillero y luego los cambiadores.

En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba lista para su clase de gimnasia. Solo algunos alumnos ya se encontraban en el gimnasio, la mayoría llegaba a último momento o cuando ya empezara la clase.

Rosalie volvió a sentir esa cosa rara que comenzó a sentir desde hace unos días, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que unos chicos estaban jugando con la pelota y uno iba corriendo en retroceso hacia donde estaba ella.

- Emmett cuidado – se oyó un grito que resonó por todo el gimnasio, antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar Emmett choco con Rosalie y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- Auch! – gruño Emmett mientras Rosalie recuperaba la postura perfecta que siempre solía tener. - ¿Estás bien? – se levanto rápidamente para comprobar cómo estaba aquella chica rubia con la que se había topado, claro, si aquella chica hubiera sido una simple humana con el golpe que recibió ya estaría muy herida y ni se hubiera podido levantar sola, pero Emmett ignoraba que ella no era humana, no ahora, no desde hace tiempo.

- Si, ¿tu? – él asintió embobado.

- Soy Emmett McCartney –ella sonrió.

- Rosalie Cullen – él sonrió haciendo que se le marquen los hoyuelos y algo dentro de Rosalie se movió en aquel momento, algo que no sabía que era, pero no podía controlar.

- Hey, ¿Cómo están? – interrumpió el chico rubio que antes les había advertido.

- Bien – Emmett seguía con una sonrisa boba en su cara y su hermano noto esto. – Ella es Rosalie, él es mi hermano menor Jasper – los presento. – Rosalie, ¿Cullen? Sos la hija del nuevo doctor cierto.

- Si, Carlisle es mi padre. Nos mudamos hace unos días. – explico en resumen ella, mayormente no era de socializar ni hablar con los otros estudiantes si no era de suma importancia; pero algo le hacía permanecer al lado de Emmett, hablarle, escucharlo, tenerlo cerca.

- Si, es un gran medico. Él ayudo a mi novia que se encontraba hospitalizada, le estoy muy agradecido – hablo Jasper.

- Es el mejor en lo que hace – y sí que lo era, Rosalie admiraba a su padre vampiro como nunca antes había admirado a cualquier otra persona.

El profesor llego e interrumpió su charla y les mando a trotar toda la hora que duro su clase. Luego Rosalie salió rápidamente hasta los cambiadores y fue hasta su próxima clase, historia, que compartía con su marido. Estaba aterrada, no quería que Edward leyera sus pensamientos, porque aquel joven de lindos hoyuelos estaba en todos.

- ¿Qué tal tu anterior clase? – le pregunto amablemente él mientras se sentaba a su lado en la clase.

- interesante – dijo Rosalie, Edward la observo unos segundos antes de mirar al frente, ya que el profesor ya había llegado.

Edward pocas veces leía los pensamientos de Rosalie, le había prometido que jamás lo haría, y lo iba cumpliendo.

La clase paso rápido y se fueron hasta la cafetería ya que era la hora del receso, esa era la peor parte de asistir al instituto, tener que fingir comer frente a los humanos para que no sospecharan.

.

Emmett, Jasper ya estaban en la cafetería y sus respectivas novias no tardaron en llegar junto a ellos. Alice abrazo a su novio de atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla para acomodarse a su lado. Bella se acerco a Emmett para darle un beso en los labios, pero él corrió la cara dejando a todos los de la mesa sorprendidos, Bella quiso creer que fue un error y ante las miradas atónitas de su hermana y su cuñado, fingió una sonrisa y sentó al lado de novio.

-¿estás bien? – le pregunto son suavidad y él se limito a asentir en silencio. La verdad es que Emmett no sabía porque había actuado así, pero no podía imaginar besar a Bella, no desde que conoció a la hija del doctor Cullen.

- ¿Escucharon que llegaron nuevos alumnos? – pregunto una eufórica Alice para romper con la tensión que había en la mesa, todos negaron con la cabeza y ella rodo los ojos.

- Solo conocimos a una nueva alumna, va con nosotros a la clase de gimnasia, es la hija del doctor Cullen – comento como si nada Jasper mientras echaba una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano. –

- Pues sí, ella es una, no la vi todavía pero dicen que es hermosa. Al que si vi, es a su hermanastro, y es muy muy apuesto – Jasper la miro feo y ella volvió a abrazarlo – pero tu mas tontito.

- Deben ser ellos – señalo Bella a la puerta donde estaban entrando dos jóvenes, al entrar los observo bien. La chica era perfecta, con buenas curvas y un cabello deslumbrantemente rubio que caía en ondas por su espalda. Cuando dirigió su vista al chico quedo petrificada, no por lo hermoso que era sino porque lo conocía.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaa :) Aquí un nuevo capitulo de Amor Inmortal. Para mi gusto cada vez se pone mas interesante, no se que opinaran ustedes, pero a mi me encanto escribir este capitulo. <em>

_Bella ya vio a Edward, ahora falta que él la vea a ella; ¿que creen que pasara? _

_Tendrán__ que esperar al próximo viernes para saberlo. :)_


End file.
